


Intern’s Testimony

by raeofsunshin



Series: she didn’t get paid enough [3]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: It’s 2 am, It’s dumb mechs fluff :D, Multi, Other, have some “normal mortal vibes with the prisoners” ig, let me live, winged midgardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeofsunshin/pseuds/raeofsunshin
Summary: Marius Von Raum needs to know hes a simp.——Lyf gets sick. Someone had to watch the prisoners!
Relationships: (only mentioned) - Relationship, Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Series: she didn’t get paid enough [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Intern’s Testimony

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll grammar check this in the morning! Enjoy vaugely ooc mechs?

_ Click.  _ The door to the prisoners cell clicked closed. A winged figure backed into the room.

“GOOD MORNING INSPECTOR- wait you’re not Lyf.”

“What gave it away?” Fria turned towards the three prisoners in the jail cell.  _ Of all the days for Lyf get sick… it had to be the prisoner visit, _

Someone had to visit the prisoners. Evidently that lucky someone was her- Fria Lyresie, going on her 5th year of internship at the transport police. She really should have been promoted by now, but she’d honestly put the bare minimum of effort into this job. It wasn’t all that surprising.

“You're not Lyf,” the man in the green coat, who she assumed was the infamous ‘Von Raum’ Lyf had told her so much about, spoke. ‘Von Raum’ was holding a violin up to his chin in an almost showy manner.

“Wonderful observation,” Fria deadpanned, scanning the room. Behind ‘Von Raum’ were two other figure while might make up his apparent backing band?  _ Where had they gotten a trombone?  _ “It’s Fria. Lyresie. The inspectors sick today.” ‘Von Raum’ visibly deflated at that, looking almost worried.

“Are they okay?” ‘La Cognzi’ spoke up from behind ‘Von Raum.’ She knew of La Cognizi, Lyf had been extremely confused for months about the lack of movement in her metallic wings. In person it was pretty unsettling to see them just sitting there.

“They’re fine. Stayed at work longer than they should have and made a cold worse than it should have been,” Fria drug a chair from across the room and sat down in front of the bars, “So the higher ups sent me down here.”

‘Von Raum’ slumped sideways against the bars of the cell, seemingly defeated.

“What’s got you so down- actually what are your names?” She flared a wing out to gesture to the whole group. “I’m guessing you don’t normally go by ‘Von Raum’.” 

“Yeah he doesn’t. Raphaella La Cognzi, science officer.” She gave a mock salute with a grin.

“Ivy.” The red head was opening a book.  _ Where had she gotten the book? _

“And I~ am Doctor Baron Byron Marius Von Raum, at your service!” Fabric swished around his ankles and he bowed deeply. A singular goggle lens nearly fell off the front of his head. 

“Oh! So your Marius!” Fria leaned forward, “I’ve got an important message that a clockwork woman gave to me during one of the strangest experiences of my life!” She took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eyes. “You’re a simp.”

Raphaella nearly choked on thin air behind him as Marius stumbled backwards clutching his heart.

“Well I never! I am no simp! I am Doctor Baron Marius Von Raum, I would never fawn over another person to that degree!”

“Prove it then loverboy,” Fria tipped backwards on her chair. It was still another hour and she seriously doubted she’d get anything actually valuable out of them. Might as well get something to hold over Lyf’s head for a couple years. 

“I-“ as soon as he opened his mouth he closed it. Ivy bookmarked her reading and set it beside her. “I have a degree!”

“It’s fake!”

“Shut up Raphaella, at least I have one! Where’s your doctorate!” His coattails whipped behind him as he pulled a gun on her.  _ A gun? What- _

“Hey- call me crazy, but I don’t think you're supposed to have a gun down here?”  _ She hasn’t planned on getting shot today, maybe they’d pay off her student loans for the art classes she never used if she did? Probably not. _

“This is a stethoscope.”

“Marius, I know what a gun looks like.”

“Clearly you don’t, because this isn’t a gun.”

“I’ll get you put in separate cells don’t test me.” Of course, Fria didn’t actually have a way of doing this. But they didn’t need to know that.

Marius slowly lowered the gun and hid it away in his coat.

“Hey, Fria- wasn’t it?” Raphaella spoke up.

“That’s my name,” she tilted her head to the side. “What is it?”

“What would it take for you to give us our dear inspector’s contact information?” Her expression was mischievous, something was afoot. Marius looked over eagerly.

“First, why do you think I know it? Second. Pay off my student loans then talk to me.” She folded her wings behind her, attempting to hide her obvious amusement at the whole scenario. Honestly? She was surprised that the trip hadn’t uncovered it already.

“Ivy?”

“Next time we’re out.” Ivy had returned to her reading again. 

“Well that’s comforting.”

“It shouldn’t be!” Raphaella smiled ‘innocently’ up at her.

“Great. How do you guys even entertain yourselves down here?” The cell, besides a seemingly manifested pile of violins, was empty. 

“We think of new and exciting ways to escape!” Marius was leaning against the bars again, through it seemed to be more a force of habit than anything. 

“Do you now?”

“Sure do! We tell Lyf about all them when they’re here. Figure it’s polite to give a heads up.” He shrugged at that. Fria laughed.

“I’ve heard about some of the wilder ones, is it true that you some got into the ventilation system?”

“That’s a wild one? Well I suppose Ivy vented right in front of an officer, it was a riot!”

“Well I guess so-“

“MARIUS VON RAUM IT WAS YOU WHO VENTED AND YOU KNOW IT.”

——

**simps unite! (4 members)**

_ Fria Lyresie has been added to simps unite _

_ Fria Lyresie ‘s name has been changed to everyone’s second favorite inspector _

everyone’s second favorite inspector: admit your undying love for Lyfrasier Edda before I look you all in a closet, please and thank you.


End file.
